wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're looking for discussions/messages from the past... * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2012 Archive * User talk:Daniel Benfield/2013 Archive (only through mid-May at this time) Font names Where'd you find out about the Shopper's Bazaar font being the Hopkins font, and Fortune being another name for Chesterfield? Good work on that, now all I can see missing is the name of the 'monospaced' font for the 1978-1985 category strips. BryceLozier (talk) 17:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) * MarioGS sent me scans from a 1992 font book that had Hopkins, Fortune, and Busty (the Wheel logo font) – which pretty much means "Wheel of Fortune" had a double meaning. He also alerted me to the fact that the 1975-76ish category cards were Helvetica Bold. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) * Kudos to MarioGS then! Would that same book have anything on the 1978-1985 strips? (If it helps, according to this http://gameshow.ipbhost.com/index.php?showtopic=12428&st=21, they used a 3M Datavision character generator for those)BryceLozier (talk) 01:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) * Here's the link for the current site. Not too surprised that Merv went with such a cheap system rather than chyron, since his shows didn't really get flashy until about 1985. Also, next time I get in touch with Mario I'll ask him about the category displays. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks Daniel. BryceLozier (talk) 01:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Mystery Wedges I think I noticed one thing different about both Mystery Wedges. The numbers on one of them look a bit faded than on the other. Is this one of the ways to distinguish? 12:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Once in a Lifetime Appearance Being on the American Wheel at any point renders anyone ineligible for the rest of their life. My question, though, is about Deidre Hall. She first played Wheel of Fortune for charity in 1995 and then managed to appear on the show again in 2006. How was that possible? Are there some exceptions to the once-in-a-lifetime rule? 19:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) * Celebrities (including sports players) are exempt from the rule for the simple reason that they're not normal players; same goes for contestants who later played as a celeb (Alicia Witt comes to mind). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) * Also, I know that, in general, if a screw-up happens on a game show that would have directly impacted who won and lost, the adversely-affected player will typically be invited back to play again... are there any known instances of a player on Wheel being brought back under these circumstances? BryceLozier (talk) 23:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) * At least two, both nighttime: Colin returned on September 8, 1988 after an error on his first show (Season 5?), while Heather returned on April 2, 2004 after an error on her first show. Since then, most if not all errors by the show (misplaced wedges, accepting answers that shouldn't have been accepted) are unacknowledged and probably ignored so they don't have a contestant appear more than once. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Nancy/Beverly/Karen and Beverly/Dorian/Bill Why did it take 15 years to figure out the correct airdates for these two episodes, September 2 and 3? Also, is the full episode of Nancy/Beverly/Karen available online because I've seen the latter show but not the former. 13:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) * I think it's because TV knowledge wasn't as large or accessible in the 1990s-early 2000s as it is today, when we have sites like Wikipedia and TV Tango (among others) that list network schedules and show histories/cast lists/episode guides/etc. As for Nancy/Beverly/Karen, it was on YouTube in 2009-10 as I took notes on it, but as far as I know it isn't online anymore. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Jackpot Where are people hearing this statement about the Jackpot wedge being retired? What is happening to Wheel of Fortune? They are getting rid of the best elements. The Surprise wedge was retired in 1998 followed by the $10,000 Oreo Wedge in 2008, replaced with the identically structured Million Dollar Wedge, Free Spin, the longest lasting element was retired after Season 26 and now this? It was the Prize Puzzles I thought were going to be retired in Season 31. After all, you said yourself that you thought they were a dumb idea, after I questioned anyone tuning out solely to not being able to win prize puzzles. Why is the Jackpot being retired, that is, if it is true? I sure wish they'd bring back some of the elements they retired. 11:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) * Since you've already gotten the answer to the where, I'll just skip to the why – there's strong indications that Friedman's pissed off at that $1,000,000 win, and the stinginess at New York seems to suggest said Million wasn't insured. Jackpot had an unusually strong/high season last year, which made it a particularly large target for Friedman. ** Honestly, I think Jackpot's being used as a scapegoat because the problem lies with having a $1,000,000 top prize. The first win was fine because it happened so early taping-wise, but the second win came with just seven other episodes left to tape at Culver City (the fact it was followed by a $100,000 win to end that taping session didn't help matters). The problem, and I think Harry sees this, is that he can't touch the top prize or else Wheel would look cheap (which it is, but that's not the point). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) If Harry Friedman were upset about that million dollar win, why wouldn't they retire the Million Dollar Wedge instead of the Jackpot? After all, I liked the preceding $10,000 Oreo Wedge better and am still surprised to this day it was replaced with this and with the latter, there have only been two wins. 22:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) * He can't retire the MDW because, like I said before, lowering the top prize would make the show look cheap. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I want to know what you think about this. I'm thinking that maybe another reason for the retirement of the Jackpot Round is to cut down on the plugs. Jim Thornton would do the plug for the Jackpot sponsor and so without the Jackpot Round, he only has to discuss a prize wedge before round one. Do you think this may be another reason why the Jackpot was retired? 14:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Season 31 Logo I thought that the Season 31 logo was going to be the one used in Season 28 and 29. Did they change their mind? Here's a picture. http://postimg.org/image/e6lwzp14n/full/ 23:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohio State Fair I thought for sure there was a post somewhere, on either GSF or a.t.g-s, regarding the contestants playing poorly on the 1983 State Fair episodes. You're good at this — can you find the post for me? TenPoundHammer (talk) 02:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) * Right here, on the Game Show Forum. Ninth result for "Wheel of Fortune" Ohio State Fair on Google. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're curious as to why I put that NES Action Set clip into the Video Archive... I put that in there, because I thought it was relevant to the show--given that the video games were there, and as was the norm at the time, all contestants got home versions of the show--video games included. I don't see how irrelevant it is. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Carruthers I'll try to do that in the future and I do sincerely apologize about the Bill Carruthers pic but that's the only one I can find, but speaking of bios and not to offend your work or anything like that but what about Cynthia Washington and Tricia Gist as substitute letter turners from 1979 and 1991 respectively? (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 14:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC)) Wheel Bonus Round I just looked at the bonus round of the Laura/Bob/Rochelle ep and the audio and video weren't at all out of synch. Here is a link to the show on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js2kZ2sHyYI Gameboy2000 (talk) 19:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Apology and Question Again Sorry about that sir, for the Jackpot pics I really didn't want them to be touching the "Puzzler" info. I tried to seperate them as best as I can but to no avail, we just didn't see "eye to eye" sort to speak. I promise not to upload anymore pics on this stie since your laying this on me strict and of course I have to respect by your rules and all for which of course I do. and I guess your not going to put up a bio for Cynthia Washington and Tricia Gist (respectively)? (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 03:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC)) * It's alright to upload pictures, and in fact I was perfectly fine with you adding pictures for various personnel pages. My problem is that you didn't seem to be using the Preview button when adding pictures to pages or sections that already have a lot of them. ** As for Cynthia and Tricia, I'm not the only editor here and I'm definitely not an expert on either individual. ** One other thing: if you want to leave a new message on someone's talk page (as opposed to commenting in a preexisting discussion), be sure to click the "new message" link at the top of the page. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 09:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Email Do you know either Harry Friedman's or Pat Sajak's email address? I've been thinking about informing them about my opinions on some of the Season 31 changes. 04:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) * No, I don't know either email address (nor, for the record, any email address of anyone associated with Wheel past or present). They seem to be kept private, and for good reason. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay Structure I hear that at least some episodes in Season 31 will have the Prize Puzzle in Round 2 and the Mystery Round in Round 1. Does this possibly mean the prize wedge will once again remain on the Wheel for the first three rounds? After all, I don't think there's anything wrong with winning multiple major prizes or building runaway leads. 16:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * I don't think anybody's sure of it at this point. Also, I'm fine with players winning multiple major prizes so long as they're something other than trips and cars. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Why are the Mystery and Prize Puzzle Rounds shuffling to different rounds in Season 31? Are the producers trying different strategies? 11:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * The current consensus is that since the Jackpot is out and Express is in, they're trying different combinations (albeit ones that leave one round gimmick-free) to see what works best. Of course, it's evident that nobody told the show it's better to try out these changes in rehearsal games rather than use actual contestants as guinea pigs. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Same Wardrobe Clip On the 16th page of the 25th anniversary flashbacks website, there's a link to a video called 'Same Wardrobe.' Pat and the contestant wear the same outfits and I was wondering if you knew the exact date? I know its from 2001. 20:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * No idea, sorry. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Total Number of Episodes Hey, Daniel, thanks to Season 31 on buyavowel.boards.net and the information on Season 31, I have figured out that the total number of daytime and nighttime episodes combined (the latter going to the end of Season 30) so far is 10,065. Did you know that? 23:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Missing celebs NFL players in Season 23. Any others? TenPoundHammer (talk) 16:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nationality I will admit that it is notable for a show like Wheel to have contestants from outside the United States. However, it only applies to the show as a whole. For individual episodes, the contestant would have to do something that is itself notable. If the contestant prefers to put nationality aside, he/she is a normal contestant. Maybe this was an extremely rare occurence on daytime Wheel? Mechamind (talk) 00:42, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay Elements Whether current or retired, what is your favorite gameplay element on the show? My favorite is the Surprise wedge. 01:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Season 31 I have some good news regarding Season 31. This morning I sent an e-mail to Sony Pictures Studios regarding my opinions on the season, such as that I feel there are too many $500 spaces on the Wheel and there is now the possibility, shortly into the season, of the template changing again. There could be other surprises as well. 02:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC)